


Finally

by VeertjeD



Series: Oops... [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, but from Viktor's viewpoint it is so, can't really tag it premature ejaculation since Yuuri has been waiting the whole day for it, let's forget Makkachin is still somewhere in the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeertjeD/pseuds/VeertjeD
Summary: Yuuri is horny, but he lets it build until Viktor is home again.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> You liked the last one, so I actually wrote another.  
> Not beta read, English not as first language.

Yuuri was horny. Correction, he had been horny the whole day. It wasn’t one of those all-consuming feelings of horny where you could only think about fucking, and right the fuck now. It was more in the back of his mind, a simmering of hornyness, the kind where every time his thought wandered it went to some sexy thing and every time he brushed his dick it sprung to half-mast. But at the same time, he could shelve it, because he had more important things to do than get off at the moment. 

It started in the morning when Viktor had to leave way too early for a photoshoot. Yuuri was still buried under the covers while his husband was sweeping around in the bedroom to get ready for his day. Before he left however he gave Yuuri a thorough goodbye. So thorough that when Yuuri woke up later he had an impressive case of morning wood in his pants. Makkachin was waiting for him however so he got out and went through his morning routine. Or, brunch routine, would be a better name. 

In the afternoon Yuuri sat down in front of the tv to watch Viktor’s interview. Even though they were married, Yuuri still watched everything Viktor related religiously. He was still Viktor’s number one fan after all. This time there was a small problem however because Yuuri couldn’t look away from Viktor’s mouth. Those cupid lips that had just kissed him this morning. Something in Yuuri’s pants was also very happy to see those lips and started to harden. Yuuri got a bit lost in his thoughts and he soon was fully hard. His hand was itching closer and closer to the bulge in his pants. Just as he was about to slip the hand under the elastics of his sweats a commercial break interrupted the interview and in turn Yuuri’s thoughts. He snatched his hand away. Yuuri knew what getting himself of during an interview would be a bad idea. It would leave a lasting impression and he had no desire to get a raging hard on every time Viktor had to give an interview. He already had enough trouble with keeping his thoughts on track during interviews, a stiffy would not help things along.

His denial made the rest of the day worse however. Now his dick wouldn’t go down at all and his thoughts strayed more often than not. Now and then he gave it a squeeze to helplessly tell it that Viktor would be home by dinnertime and then they could have some fun. But not yet, first he had to actually cook the dinner. During the cooking, he stubbornly kept a grip on his mind and concentrated on performing the movements accurately. Nonetheless, as soon as he heard the keys turn in the door he was lost. As fast as humanly possible he moved the pans from the fire and turned the stove off. When Viktor stepped into the kitchen Yuuri was on him in an instant.  
Viktor was pushed against the doorframe, his jacket already on the floor. During a break to breath he managed to put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. ‘Yuuri, I love you, but I should probably get a shower first. And dinner is getting cold this way.’ Yuuri wasn’t really listening to be honest. In the back of his mind he knew Viktor had just came home and was no doubt dying to some peace and quiet, but God, Yuuri was dying here. All the pent-up frustration had just come out when Viktor had been in sight. Even now he was grinding into his husband’s hip. ‘Viktor’ Yuuri was aware he was whining slightly. ‘I missed you. Please?’ Yuuri looked like a wreck, his hair a mess and a blush on his face. Viktor had to do a double take but were those tears in his eyes? All thoughts of showering were suddenly gone, and he needed to tent to his gorgeous and desperate husband. ‘Poor Yuuri, you really did miss me, didn’t you? Have you been thinking about me all day?’ Yuuri nodded frantically and whimpered. ‘Well, we will have to do something about that in that case.’ Viktor started grinding his own growing cock into Yuuri while his hands grabbed the glorious arse to get some leverage. Yuuri threw his head back and moaned loudly as Viktor nipped his neck. He was dripping pre-come steadily into his pants. 

Viktor stopped biting his neck and moved his mouth to Yuuri’s ear. ‘Do you want me to suck you off Yuuri?’ And, oh God, that was it. Yuuri had been thinking about Viktor’s lips for the whole afternoon now, he could practically feel those lips around him already. While Viktor was slowly sliding down his body Yuuri’s balls started to draw up and something became very clear to him; he was about to come in his pants before those lips had even touched him. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and he gripped Viktor’s hand that was about to open up his pants. ‘No, wait!’ Viktor looked up with wide eyes at Yuuri and that angle did it. Yuuri exploded in his pants. He gave a long and loud moan; his hips were bucking while his cock was pumping out his load. His legs turned to jelly and he had to grip Viktor to stay upright. Viktor was just staring at the sight in front of him. The wet spot growing bigger and bigger as Yuuri finally had the orgasm he had been denying himself all day. It wasn’t long before some of the come pushed through the fabric of the soaked pants and some of it dribbled on the floor. Then Yuuri gave a long sight and went totally slack. 

The hand on Viktor’s shoulder wasn’t enough anymore and he crumbled on his knees before him, half on Viktor’s lap. As soon as Yuuri became aware what had happened he went completely stiff again and buried his head as far as possible in the nook of Viktor’s neck. Viktor was now sitting on the kitchen floor with a mortified Yuuri in his lap and a very hard cock in his pants. Before he could do something about that cock, he had to check on Yuuri first though. ‘Yuuri?’ The man shook his head and became even more red. ‘I’m sorry Viktor, I don’t know what happened.’ Yuuri drew back and looked away. ‘I will go clean now and you can reheat dinner.’ Just as he was preparing to stand up Viktor gripped his wrist. ‘Yuuri, wait.’ Yuuri reluctantly looked at him. ‘Do you know how hot that was?’ Viktor drew him back down to the floor in front of him. He pushed Yuuri’s hand down on his groin. ‘Do you feel how hard I am? That’s all your doing.’ 

‘But…’ Yuuri looked away again and then at his own lap. ‘No buts. That was especially hot. It’s not often I get to see you come undone so fast. It’s a pleasure to watch.’ Viktor bucked up in Yuuri’s hand. ‘Now it’s my turn, watch.’ Yuuri’s eyes snapped to Viktor’s lap and he could feel his husband’s cock jump under his hand. Then a wet heat was spreading. Viktor continued grinding while he pushed Yuuri’s hand even harder into his groin. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last after watching Yuuri and he was happy to shoot of into his pants if it made his Yuuri feel better. It wouldn’t be the first time after all. Through his half closed eyes he could see Yuuri starting to smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the happiest about this one. The idea for this one was also less clear then for the last one, but I needed to do one for Yuuri.


End file.
